


Lilo Drabble #3

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam decides that it's time for Louis to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> this was about to be turned in as my first creative writing assignment in AP english but then it was decidedly too fanfic-y so here it is for you to enjoy

Liam's palms are sweating rivers, and his heart feels like it's gonna pound out of his chest. He's so afraid that Louis'll be disgusted, because he’s his best friend, but all he says is “finally”, whispered like a prayer, before he kisses Liam hard on the mouth. It felt like they said it would, and maybe Zayn is a love expert, because there are fireworks and sparks where Liam's hand is resting on Louis' hip and where Louis' is sitting on the small of Liam's back.

They're lost in their own world, just the two of them, and it could’ve been seconds or hours before they hear someone cheering.

“It’s about time.” Niall laughs as they break apart. Liam feels the familiar heat of a blush rising in his cheeks, but Louis just wraps an arm around his shoulders, even though Liam's a little bit taller, and pulls him closer, like he’s trying to fit himself under Liam's arm, and Liam can’t help but grin wider because, really, he should have expected that. 

"You two are already disgustingly cute.” Niall mutters, but it’s said with a grin and the hint of a laugh, and Liam laughs along.

“It’s been, what, five minutes?”

“Why don’t you get yourself sorted out, if you’re so jealous?” Louis counter. Niall shrugs, then disappears.

“Do you think…?” Louis trails off.

“No idea. Maybe.” Liam answers. A grin tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis demands. Liam shrugs.

“You.” Louis blushes, refuses to meet Liam's eyes. Liam lifts his gaze with a gentle finger under his chin, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth when he looks up.

“You should know,” he starts slowly, “that I’ve been a bit in love with you for a while.”

“Really?” Louis asks. “It’s funny you say that, actually, because I’ve been meaning to tell you the same thing.”


End file.
